familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Worcester County, Maryland
Worcester County (pronounced locally as "Wis-ter," "Wuss-ster," or "Wuhr-shter") is the easternmost county located in the U.S. state of Maryland. The county contains the entire length of the state's Atlantic coast line. It is home to the popular vacation resort area of Ocean City. It was named for an Earl of Worcester. Its county seat is Snow Hill. It is included in the Ocean Pines Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Worcester County was created from Somerset County in 1742. Law and government Worcester County was granted home rule in 1976 under a state code. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,799 km² (695 sq mi). 1,226 km² (473 sq mi) of it is land and 574 km² (221 sq mi) of it (31.88%) is water. The terrain is mostly level and coastal. The lowest elevation is sea level along the Atlantic Ocean and the highest elevation is 49 ft in the northwestern part of the county along State Route 12 just south of the Wicomico county line. Adjacent Counties * Accomack County (south) * Somerset County (west) * Sussex County (north) * Wicomico County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 46,543 people, 19,694 households, and 13,273 families residing in the county. The population density was 38/km² (98/sq mi). There were 47,360 housing units at an average density of 39/km² (100/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 81.20% White, 16.66% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.61% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.37% from other races, and 0.97% from two or more races. 1.28% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 15.7% were of German, 13.3% English, 12.6% Irish, 11.1% American and 6.0% Italian ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 19,694 households out of which 24.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.20% were married couples living together, 10.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.60% were non-families. 26.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 2.79. In the county the population was spread out with 20.50% under the age of 18, 6.20% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 26.90% from 45 to 64, and 20.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 95.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,650, and the median income for a family was $47,293. Males had a median income of $31,735 versus $24,319 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,505. About 7.20% of families and 9.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.00% of those under age 18 and 6.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns This county contains the following incorporated municipalities: * 1 City: *#Pocomoke City (incorporated 1865) * 3 Towns: *#Berlin (incorporated 1868) *#Ocean City (incorporated 1880) *#Snow Hill (incorporated 1812) Unincorporated areas are also considered as towns by many people and listed in many collections of towns, but they lack local government. Various organizations, such as the United States Census Bureau, the United States Postal Service, and local chambers of commerce, define the communities they wish to recognize differently, and since they are not incorporated, their boundaries have no official status outside the organizations in question. The Census Bureau recognizes the following census-designated places in the county: #Girdletree #Newark #Ocean Pines #Stockton #West Ocean City #Whaleyville #Bishopville #Boxiron #Cedartown #Germantown #Goodwill #Klej Grange #Nassawango Hills #Poplartown #Showell Notable Persons *Stephen Decatur, Naval Officer *Linda Harrison, Hollywood actress External links *Worcester County Government Website *Your Community Link: A Database of Community, Government, and Non-Profit organizations on the Lower Shore Category:Counties of Maryland Category:Worcester County, Maryland